


No olvides los pañuelos

by Kikico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AnoHana mention, Español | Spanish, Friendship, One Shot, Slice of Life, University Pension AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikico/pseuds/Kikico
Summary: [Para el «Concurso de Fanfics VLD Latinoamérica», one-shot]. La pensión Voltron es el lugar de residencia de los chicos mientras ejercen sus estudios superiores. Para evitar roces entre ellos han decidido designar unas cuantas reglas de convivencia, entre ellas competir para escoger qué ver en la televisión para malgastar sus tardes de domingo. Lance propone ver AnoHana para molestar a los demás, ofreciendo su hombro de consuelo. Pensión!AU





	No olvides los pañuelos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. 
> 
> N/A: Esta historia era para el «Concurso de Fanfics VLD Latinoamérica», el cual se organizó a través de Facebook. Ya lo había subido a FF y a WT, y sólo me faltaba hacerlo por aquí. Está basada en un AU que hace tiempo tenía en mente para este fandom, donde los bebés viven juntos en una pensión universitaria. Los animes nombrados se dieron gracias a una conversación que tuve con mi kouhai.
> 
> Words: 2604

**No olvides los pañuelos**

—Viejo, ¿estás listo?

—Deja de alargar el asunto, Lance, y arreglemos esto de una vez —murmuró Keith, observando desafiante al castaño que sonreía frente suyo. A unos pocos pasos, Pigde y Hunk observaban la escena en silencio, esperando que todo culminara de la mejor forma posible.

—Como quieras —indicó Lance burlón—, pero te aviso desde ya que no pienso perder ante ti.

—Eso lo veremos.

Ambos muchachos alzaron sus mentones de forma retadora antes de tomar posición de batalla, cada uno estirando uno de sus brazos hacia el frente con la mano convertida en puño. Ninguno quería desviar la mirada y la tensión entre ellos se acrecentaba notablemente, a tal punto que de seguro nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos aunque fuese por un asunto de vida o muerte.

Keith se mordió el labio inferior entretanto Lance tomaba una larga bocanada de aire, que luego dejó escapar en un bufido antes de pronunciar:

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres…

—Uno, dos…

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —vociferaron ambos chicos al unísono, antes de que sus dedos formaran la figura que tenían en mente. Todos, incluyendo el par de amigos que no habían quitado sus ojos de ellos en ningún momento, estiraron sus cuellos para poder apreciar el resultado.

Al verlo Pidge y Hunk se dejaron caer con un gruñido sobre el sofá, Keith parpadeó y Lance hizo un ruido extraño con tal de ahogar una carcajada. Él había estirado la mano para aludir al papel, mientras que su amigo mantuvo intacto el puño insinuando la piedra. Aquello era algo tan típico de Keith que casi todos en la pensión lo tenían en cuenta, pero eso no quitaba que Lance siguiera sintiéndose como un verdadero genio al conseguir la victoria.

—¡Já, gané! —chilló alzando ambos brazos—. ¡Deberías aprender de una vez que el papel cubre a la piedra! ¡Te dije que morderías el polvo contra mí! —Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la chica y Hunk, quienes se habían transformado en un par de masas derretidas sobre el sofá triple—: Vieron que gané, ¿verdad? Ahora tendremos que ver lo que yo elegí.

Pidge soltó un suspiro antes de incorporarse estirando la espalda, dirigiendo su mirada escéptica hacia Lance.

—¿Esto siquiera cuenta?

—Tuvimos una ronda de piedra, papel y tijeras entre los cuatro; y quedamos Keith y yo. Y gané —manifestó con orgullo, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar—. Fue una lucha justa, claro que cuenta.

—Pero si Keith siempre…

—Claro que cuenta.

La chica rodó los ojos pensando en que su amigo no tenía salvación alguna, y terminó encogiéndose de hombros junto a Hunk. Al final de cuentas, Keith ni siquiera había notado su costumbre que siempre lo llevaba a la derrota en ese juego y Lance no iba a ceder ni en un millón de años, por lo que sólo les quedaba acatar una de las pocas reglas de convivencia que se habían impuesto dentro de la pensión: los días domingo en donde todos coincidieran en el hecho de que no tuvieran que estudiar para ningún tipo de examen, cada uno propondría una película o serie y se iba a decidir a través de piedra, papel y tijeras qué sería lo que iban a ver proyectado en la televisión para malgastar la tarde.

La pensión Voltron —nombre que ellos mismos le habían puesto ya que «sonaba fuera de este mundo» y aprobado por la hija del dueño, Allura— era una pequeña pensión para estudiantes universitarios ubicada en la calle Altea, al centro de Ohio, Estados Unidos. También había sido el lugar donde todos los muchachos se habían conocido bajo circunstancias bastante parecidas: todos habían llegado a la ciudad para llevar a cabo sus estudios superiores y necesitaban un lugar bueno, bonito y barato para alojar. Koran se encargaba de administrarlo y vivía allí junto a Allura, Shiro ya estaba cuando llegaron Hunk y Lance durante el mismo semestre, y Keith apareció al año siguiente. Pidge seguía siendo una estudiante de escuela, pero dado a que Shirogane se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hermano dentro de la universidad al punto de ser casi camaradas, no pudo evitar terminar volviéndose igualmente amiga de él de tanto que frecuentaba su casa para cenar. Y como la pensión no tenía restricción de visitas, a la larga terminó relacionándose con los demás chicos y formando igualmente parte del grupo.

En pocas palabras, eran prácticamente una familia y se comportaban más como una que como simples adultos jóvenes que cohabitaban. A veces el que tenía más tiempo libre se dedicaba a cocinarle a los demás o si no todos se reunían para ayudar y hacer un almuerzo o cena en conjunto, celebraban los cumpleaños y las festividades, se reunían en cualquier habitación sólo para amontonarse unos contra otros y charlar sobre su día, hacían mini fiestas y si podían se ayudaban en los estudios. Aunque también habían establecido ciertas reglas de convivencia para evitar los malos ratos entre ellos, como etiquetar los implementos de limpieza, guardar los comestibles que cada uno compraba en su respectivo cajón de la alacena (aunque solían compartirlos, pero siempre pidiendo permiso antes), turnarse para el uso de la lavadora y secadora, encargarse de no dejar loza sucia en el lavaplatos…

Y competir para escoger qué ver un domingo por la tarde según la temática escogida. Como ahora, que era…  _anime_.

Keith, ante su derrota, le miró ceñudo. Aún no comprendía por qué rayos Lance prefería ver un anime dramático a un maravilloso clásico como lo era  _Robotech_ , que tenía mayor carga de acción,  _mechas_  y buena trama que bien podría gustarle a los demás aunque fuese de los ochentas. ¡Incluso podía haber aceptado ver esos animes populares de ahora de los cuales el castaño siempre parloteaba, como  _Shingeki no Kyojin_ o  _Boku no Hero Academia_! Ya había comenzado a lamentarse de que no hubiese ganado Hunk con su  _Yumeiro Patissiere_ —que ni idea de qué iba pero sonaba bonito y de seguro algo tenía que ver con cocina— o Pidge con su propuesta de  _Serial Experiments Lain_.

—No entiendo por qué quieres ver esa si ni siquiera sabes pronunciar bien el nombre.

—¿Qué dices? Si no es la gran maravilla —replicó Lance con sorna—. Mira:  _Ano Hi Mita Hana… Hanae wa…_ ¡ _A-AnoHana_!

—Lance, esa es la abreviación —manifestó Hunk—. Eso sí que no cuenta. En realidad se llama  _Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai_.

Todos los presentes, incluido Lance, voltearon hacia él y lo observaron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Fácil —respondió el chico mostrando desinteresadamente la pantalla de su móvil—: Lo busqué en Google.

El moreno resopló.

—Vale, vale. Como sea, el nombre completo no es importante ahora —murmuró Lance retomando la palabra—. Realicé una exhaustiva investigación en internet, y pude llegar a la conclusión de que esta es una historia llena de tristeza y dolor. Les apuesto que todos ustedes terminarán pidiendo que les preste mi hombro para llorar.

—El que siempre termina llorando aquí eres tú —replicó Keith con ironía.

—¡Keith, no estés divulgando falsedades sobre mi persona!

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió cuando vimos  _Hachiko_?

El castaño apretó la mandíbula ante la declaración sintiendo como sus pómulos se coloreaban contra su voluntad, porque aquello era un hecho que, lamentablemente, no podía negar. ¡Pero no era su culpa! No derramar una lágrima durante esa película era ser insensible, y estaba seguro que Keith había mantenido el semblante sereno dado a que tenía el corazón más frío que hielo del ártico. Iba a defenderse porque su personalidad no le permitía quedarse callado, cuando de pronto el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal abriéndose tras su espalda le dejó con las palabras en la boca. De forma espontánea volteó hacia la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con un sonriente Shiro que venía ingresando cargado de bolsas de supermercado.

—¡Ya llegué, chicos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero había cola en la caja —se disculpó mientras dejaba los paquetes sobre la mesa del comedor contiguo al living, para así poder estirar los dedos—. ¿He interrumpido?

—No te preocupes, Shiro, que recién acabamos de decidir. Llegaste justo a tiempo —le respondió Pigde desde el sillón, girando para sentarse al revés y dejando caer los brazos por detrás del respaldo para poder verlo de frente—. Pero antes: ¿terminaste de revisar las pruebas y guías que el profesor te había encargado? Matt mencionó que te había visto con una carpeta casi a punto de explotar, y que de seguro el profesor estaba aprovechándose de ti.

—Aun no entiendo cómo eres capaz de revisar esa inhumana cantidad de papeles. Mis más sinceros respetos —mencionó Hunk, condescendiente.

El mayor soltó una carcajada y aprovechó de guardar unos cuantos alimentos no perecibles dentro de su sector de la alacena.

—No es tan terrible como se ve, chicos. Pero sí, ya tengo todo revisado y también preparé la ayudantía de mañana, así que puedo acompañarlos sin problemas —manifestó. Shiro era quien llevaba más semestres de su carrera sobre los hombros, encontrándose ya en su cuarto y penúltimo año académico; no como Allura que iba en tercero, Lance y Hunk en segundo y Keith en primero. Es por eso que se le veía la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado planeando cosas sobre su próxima tesis, pero aun así se las ingeniaba para enseñar en sus horas libres y estar presente para los domingos especiales de series—. ¿Qué van a ver?

Lance aprovechó la oportunidad para unirse a la conversación, señalando el pecho de Shiro con el índice y, con su otra mano, agarrarse con fuerza de la camiseta mientras murmuraba con exagerado dramatismo:

—Una serie que destruirá tu corazón.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Innombrable.

—Lance no es capaz de pronunciar el nombre.

—¡Keith!

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin comprender por qué Lance lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Shiro alzó una ceja y sonrió, divertido.

—Vale, vale, chicos; está bien. Escuchen, iré al almacén de la esquina porque cuando venía de vuelta recordé que no había comprado pan, y no tengo para el desayuno de mañana. Volveré en diez minutos. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

—¡Basura! —exclamó Lance con emoción. Sin embargo, al ver que los demás lo observaban o con confusión o con desagrado, rápidamente se corrigió—: Digo, comida basura. Papitas, Doritos, cabritas… esas cosas. Lo más cerdo que encuentres.

—¡Si son papitas que sean  _Pringles_! —interrumpió la chica.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y sacó nuevamente las llaves que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No obstante, antes de que abriera la puerta y se marchara, el moreno lo interceptó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Y no olvides traer los pañuelos —dijo con una sonrisa ladina—. Compra un pack, de esos que vienen como doce paquetes. O una caja. Los necesitarán.

Shiro dejó escapar una risa dada a las ocurrencias del muchacho.

—Claro, como quieras.

Takashi se despidió reiterando que volvería pronto y finalmente cerró la puerta tras sí.

Hunk dio una ojeada rápida a su alrededor, y al notar que todavía faltaba alguien dentro del grupo rápidamente se animó a preguntar:

—¿Y Allura?

La chica a su lado, quien de nueva cuenta había retomado la posición correcta para sentarse, soltó una breve risita. Hunk alzó las cejas expectante.

—Anoche llegó en la madrugada porque al parecer fue con sus amigos a esa discotequera famosa… ¿Balmera? Creo que así se llamaba —indicó mirando jocosa la pantalla de su celular, mientras sus pulgares tecleaban con su velocidad característica—. Según ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero de igual forma terminó acompañando a los demás. Y… ya saben, al parecer el ambiente fiestero sabe envolver a las personas.

—Es que el Balmera  _es_ el Balmera. No hay un mejor lugar en la ciudad —comentó Lance. No es que fuera un chico amante de la diversión, pero le gustaba pasarla bien de tanto en tanto. Y por la misma razón, conocía bastante bien el porqué de la fama bien ganada que tenía ese local.

—La cosa es que estaba durmiendo. Pero ya despertó y lo sé porque me mando un  _WhatsApp_  —prosiguió Pigde indicando el aparato. Lo más probable es que estuviese mensajeándose con ella en ese preciso instante—. Dijo que terminaba de peinarse el cabello y bajaba.

El moreno, al escucharla, dejó de perder el tiempo y se dirigió a la escalera que daba al segundo piso —y a las habitaciones de todos los inquilinos— dando zancadas.

—¡Entonces iré a buscar mi computador! Lo conectaré al televisor y dejaré los capítulos cargando mientras esperamos a esos dos.

* * *

Afuera el sol ya había comenzado a descender, por lo que la casa poco a poco estaba perdiendo la claridad. No obstante, todos estaban demasiado intrigados con el final de  _AnoHana_ como para levantarse de sus lugares a encender el interruptor de la luz. De un momento a otro habían llegado al último episodio, y luego de una intensa maratón de más de cuatro horas estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio escuchando la nostálgica canción que caracterizaba a la serie mientras en la pantalla se llevaba a cabo una escena emocionalmente devastadora.

Muchas lágrimas, mucho llanto. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir palabra, e incluso Keith estaba abstraído en sus reflexiones. Pudieron haber permanecido en un mutismo por unos cuantos minutos más, si no fuera porque repentinamente se escuchó un hipido. Y no dentro de la pantalla precisamente, sino que al centro de la masa humana que habían formado al apegarse unos contra otros sobre el sofá de ecocuero.

Allura, quien estaba cómodamente posicionada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra, volteó la cabeza en el acto. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver nada más y nada menos que a Lance con la nariz roja, la mirada cristalizada y los labios temblándole.

—¡Lance! ¡Estás llorando!

El nombrado dio un salto en su sitio y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, viéndose irritado.

—¡No estoy llorando!

—No lo niegues, Lance, ya lo habíamos predispuesto —murmuró Keith con seriedad, aunque en su voz se podía escuchar un cierto tono burlesco—. No me hagas decir «te lo dije».

—¡Dices eso porque corre escarcha por tus venas!

—Ni siquiera Hunk está sollozando, aunque sí se ve notoriamente afectado —continuó el chico acercando su rostro a su amigo para echarle un vistazo. El joven tenía la boca apretada en un puchero y la mirada clavada en la proyección de la televisión, pero no había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. En cierta forma, le recordaba a uno de los protagonistas.

—¿Te dolió porque se trata de un grupo de amigos como nosotros? —le molestó Pidge sonriendo socarrona, antes de llevarse de una tres papitas a la boca del tarro de  _Pringles_ que había secuestrado paras sí misma.

Lance tuvo el deseo de pulverizar a todos con la mirada mientras seguía limpiando la evidencia de sus ojos azules, esta vez con el dorso de su mano. Chasqueó la lengua al dejar escapar nuevamente un gemido lloroso.

—¡Agh, maldición! ¡Shiro, pásame un pañuelo!

En su regazo apareció una caja completamente nueva, demostrándole que él sería el único que la necesitaría. Pero Lance se alegró de que, sin esperárselo, los chicos igualmente le revolvieran el cabello entre todos para consolarlo.

Además, el papel de los pañuelos desechables estaba suavecito. Así, aunque después tuviese que andar por la casa luciendo los ojos hinchados, por lo menos no tendría también la nariz irritada.


End file.
